


My dearest Jemma

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Dearest Jemma,</p><p>You did it! We have a beautiful baby girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dearest Jemma

My dearest Jemma,

You did it! We have a beautiful baby girl. Its to soon to tell but I think she has your eyes. I can't do this by myself. I need you. Our daughter who still is yet to be named needs you. Please wake up, Jemma.

Yours Always,

Leo

 

My Dearest Jemma, 

The doctors say I can take the baby home today, but I can't. Not without you. Please wake up, she is dangerously close to being something horrid like Mildred or something else awful. Jemma I can't do this without you. Did I tell you that I love you? I do Jemma, I love you so much that I can't bare the thought of losing you for a second. Just please wake up.

Yours Always,

Leo

 

Dearest Jemma,

I decided on a name today, as Skye and Ward pointed out I can't call her baby girl for the rest of her life. I decided on Katherine after your grandmother, you always said you wanted to name you first born after her. Now just wake up, because I'm really shit at this whole father hood thing. I can practically hear your voice in my head every time she cries. She needs you. I need you.

Always, 

Leo

 

Dearest Jemma,

Today was your funeral.It was beautiful, everyone was there including Coulson and a bunch of our professors from the Academy. I tried to say something I even had what I was going to say written down, but I just couldn't say it. Skye instead finished the words for me. It doesn't even seem real anymore. I half expect you to walk through the door going on about something happening at the lab, but I know that will never happen again. Oh god Jemma I'm so sorry. I miss you everyday, I see you everyday in Katherine who is only a few weeks old and I can already tell she will be your spitting image, my heart is not ready for that. I love you and I just wish one day I get to be with you again till then I'll take care of our girl the best I can.

Yours Always,

Leo

 

Dearest Jem,

The apartment is quiet, I can't bring myself to walk into our bedroom. The reality of you never returning hits me when ever I do. Im an utter mess. Thankfully Skye and Ward have agreed to take the baby for as long as I need them to. I can't even bring myself to hold her. What if I fail her like I did you? I am so sorry Jemma I should have never left your side, then maybe you wouldn't have been caught in the explosion. Please forgive me?

Always Yours

Leo

 

Dear Jemma,

I can't sleep not without you beside me. I try to move on but my mind keeps going back to you. Do you remember that day we met? I can never forget those big eyes and that smile as you took my hand and led me to the boiler room. I was a nobody with no friends then you became my best friend. I guess without you I'm back to square one. There are so many moments that I wish I could live over but I would trade them all just to have you back.

Yours Always,

Leo

 

Dearest Jemma,

Teething babies is hell! At least thank goodness for Skye she seems to be the only one who can calm down a very cranky Kat. I wish you were here, you'd know what to do. I'm utterly lost and maybe I'm in over my head in this one. I don't even know what to do any more! And apparently she has zero appreciation for Scottish lullabies that my mother used to sing to me. I need to get some sleep. I love you always.

Yours,

Leo

 

My Dear Jemma,

Kat took her first steps today I have never been as proud in my life as I was then. You should have seen her. Her first attempt she landed hard on her butt but with this look of determination she got back up. I swear it reminded me of you. Skye and Ward think it is time to baby proof the apartment, yes I waited until now for the baby proofing, if we hadn't been so busy before I just know you would have done it way before she was born. If by some chance you can read this you are probably frowning at me, told you I wasn't cut out for this.

Yours,

Leo

 

Jemma,

Our girl's first words were said to day, I blame Ward for using colorful language like that around her. Shit is not an acceptable first word, I was hoping for something along the lines of daddy.If you were here you'd be shaking your head in disappointment. I miss you Jemma I'm a mess at the whole raising a kid thing. I just hope I don't screw her up. You would be so disappointed in me if I did. Please keep an eye on us, I need all the help I can get.

Yours,

Leo

 

Dear Jemma,

I dreamed of you last night. I wished I didn't have to wake up. It nearly broke my heart when the alarm clock went off. You were beautiful as you always were. My beautiful angel how I miss you everyday, I find myself reaching out for you in my sleep. Two years still haven't healed the pain that you left. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up the pretending to be happy for Katherine's sake. But I'm trying I swear to you I'm trying.

Leo

 

Jemma,

The day finally came Ward and Skye got married. About bloody time! Coulson was the one who walked Skye down the aisle and not to be biase but the flower girl was the prettiest flower girl I have ever seen, but of course she is starting to look just like you so I'm not really surprised about her beauty. The whole thing was beautiful. You would have been in tears by the end of the thing. Do you remember the day we got married? I do it was the happiest day of my life. You were a vision in white, I was so nervous I almost dropped the ring when Ward handed it to me. I miss you so much but for the first time I think I might be ok.

Always yours,

Leo

 

Dear Jemma,

I'm sitting in Katherine's room, I haven't left since I got home from dropping her off at school. Don't laugh but I never imagined I would be the sentimental father on their child's first day of school but here I am. Oh Jemma she is so smart and not just for her age she is bright I know she'll do brilliant in school but I don't like letting her go like this.One day she just might not need me, heaven help us if that day comes. But maybe I'm overreacting?

Leo

 

Dearest Jemma,

I'm still dreaming of you, every time I close my eyes there you are. You are always speaking to me softly most of the time I can't make out the words you say all I know is that your presence in my dreams is truly the only thing that keeps me calm. I'm going to be ok I know that now, it's still hard to do this without you but everyday it gets easier. I never thank you did I? For giving me the worlds greatest gift? For giving me a piece of you? Thank you Jemma thank you for our Katherine who everyday reminds me of you no matter how much spare to time she spends with Skye she is still you through and through. So always thank you for that.

Yours,

Leo

 

Jem, 

The op I went on as a consultant went to hell. Coulson went down, but I'm sure you already know that. Maybe you both have found each other where ever you are? It wasn't supposed to end like that. I tried so hard to save them I really did. I feel so lost now more then I have in a while. Please tell me what to do? If you and Coulson are up there together tell him I said ho wouldn't mind to have an extra person watching over us. I hope I don't disappoint you both.

 

Leo

 

Dear Jemma,

Now I understand why girls eat chocolate when they are upset. I guess getting your heart broken at fifteen by a boy seems to warrant chocolate by the pound. This is one of those moments I wish you were here because I have no idea what to say to her. I told her the little weasel didn't deserve her but it only made her cry harder. I am thankful Skye stepped in to help bbut I still can't help but think that it should be you to tell Kat all this stuff, I might take Grant up on his offer to break all this kids bones however.

 

Leo

 

Dear Jemma,

Today was a happy day. Kat graduated at the top of her class. I couldn't have been more happier. Our girl is smart, just you wait she has a full ride to MIT next fall. She deserves it she has worked hard to get where she is, I told her that you would have been so proud of her, and you really would have. I also gave your locket. You know the one you use to always wear? Now she can always carry you around for ever and you can look after her while she is at school, try to keep her away from those questionable types will you?

Love,

Leo

 

My dearest Jemma, 

Katherine brought home her new boyfriend, the kid has stars in his eyes when he looks at her just the way I use to look at you. I'm not going to admit this but I like the boy he seems bright and like he has a good head on his shoulders. But I will program his phone to explode if he hurts her, don't think I won't.

Yours always,

 

Leo

 

My Dearest Jemma,

Today is the day I handed our beautiful daughter to another man. It was the moment I have dreaded for the past twenty five years, but this guy Ryan I think he is the one for her. She wore your dress and she looked just like you that I had to do a double take. Our girl is all grown up now. After the ceremony there was a rainbow in the sky. Was that you're way of saying hello? Me and Katherine seem to think it was. Now I know you have always been there not that I ever doubted it. 

 

Yours,

 

Leo

 


End file.
